gleebrandnewdirectionsfandomcom-20200214-history
Pink Friday
Pink Friday is the second chapter in the fanfic, Glee: The Brand New Directions, this will be a Nicki Minaj tribute. Episode Franklin,Jason and Marley are at Football Field Stands talking "So guys, how about Rihanna?" Marley said "Ughh, to many sexual songs" Jason said "Uhmm Paramore?" Franklin said "To much rock and roll" Jason said "Come on guys, we need to think of a perfect artist to give tribute this week or else Mr. Schue will force us to sing old people songs" Marley said "Dear god! Hambo! think fast" Jason said then they all looked at the Football field. "One! Two! Three! GO!" Sue shouted with a megaphone Then Va Va Voom by Nicki Minaj starts playing then the Cheerios started dancing then Britney is infront dancing and then started rapping'' "Just met a boy, just met a boy when He could come inside of my play pen 'cause he look like a superstar in the making So I think that I'm going in for the taking Hear through the grape vine that he caking W-w-we could shoot a movie, he could do the taping B-b-boom boom pow, this thing be shaking I ain't even tryna find out who he dating cause"'' "I know he got a wife at home But I need just one night alone If he keep playing them kidding games Imma run away aye, Imma run away aye aye" Britney and the Cheerios sang "Ah ah I wanna give you One last option Ah ah I wanna give you One last chance I-If you're looking for the Main attraction Just hold on tight and Let me do my dance" ''Britney sang ''"If you want it I'm gonna be va va voom, voomIf you got it, you got it You got that boom boom If you want it, I'm gonna be Va va voom, voomIf you got it, you got it You got that boom boom" '' Britney and the Cheerios sang The Cheerios started slow dancing and Britney sang ''"Boy I'm in this club, slow mo Don't mind if I do And I can tell you're feeling me from the jump I wanna ride too You got that hot shit, boy ya blessed Let me feel up on your chest Flexing you the man You the man 100 grand This same roll, game down Yes I play it very well Come baby lay down, let me stay down Lemme show you how I run take you to my playground Come and get this va va voom voom" '' ''"Ah ah I wanna give you One last option Ah ah I wanna give you One last chance I-If you're looking for the Main attraction Just hold on tight and Let me do my dance If you want it I'm gonna be Va va voom, voom If you got it, you got it You got that boom boom If you want it, I'm gonna be Va va voom, voom If you got it, you got it You got that boom boom" Britney sang with the Cheerios After the performance Britney is smiling and also the Cheerios but Sue looks unpleased. "That was horrible! most horrible Cheerio routine i have ever seen and the worst part of it you screwed up a very ratchet Nicki Minaj song" Sue shouted "You're point being?" Kitty asked "Nicki Minaj is the most influencial rapper of this generation. It's so disgraceful that you screwed up actually one of my favorite Nicki Minaj songs which is Whip It" Sue said "Wait, that was Va-va-voom" Kitty said "Coach Sylvester, we have been busting our asses for weeks. Sectionals is next week and the Cheerios are a favorite so we have some chances to win" Britney said "But that routine was horrible, so go hit the showers and when your all done hit the gymnasium we'll have extra rehersals" Sue said Then all the cheerleaders left. "Wow coach Sylvester, i never thought someone like you would be a Nicki Minaj fan" Marley said "Well i gotta tell you Millie that Nicki Minaj is clearly an icon,she is way better than that washed-up wannabe" Sue said then leaves "Guys, are you thinking what i'm thinking?" Franklin said with a smirk "Yeah, let's go and get our Super Bass on" Marley said "What? i can't follow? what are we thinking" Jason said then Franklin and Marley looked at him ____________________________________________________ Will enters the choir room "OK, guys, Principal Figgns has asked us, yet once again to perform at the homecoming assembly" Will said "Wow,that's awesome Mr. Schue" Ryder said "And also there is this new glee club in Indiana at Cloverfield High which is our upcoming competition in Regionals" Will said "I suggest, we spy on them" Jason said "No, no, Jason stop we can't spy on them that's against the rules" Will said "Wow, and you let your old kids spy on Vocal Adrenaline" Jason said "No, i don't let them spy, they spy on Vocal Adrenaline but i'm unaware of it" Will said "Yeah, and what if we get caught" Ryder said "Yes, so this spying thing is out of the picture, so guys what do you think of The Corrs?" Will said "The what?" Kitty said "The Corrs, i was thinking maybe we should do a tribute to them" Will said then everybody said "No" "Mr. Schue, are you serious, it's 2012 and no teenager in McKinley High knows or have heard of The Corrs" Franklin said "Yeah, Hambo is right" Jason said "But, we do know an artist that i'm sure that everyone in McKinley High knows" Marley said "Who?" Will said "Just watch and learn" Jason said then he,Marley and Franklin standed up Super Bass started to play and everybody was cheering, but Will is not Then Jason started rapping'' "This one is for the boys with the booming system Top down, AC with the cooling system When he come up in the club, he be blazin' up Got stacks on deck like he savin' up And he ill, he real, he might got a deal He pop bottles and he got the right kind of bill He cold, he dope, he might sell coke He always in the air, but he never fly coach" '' Then Jason and Franklin rapped together'' "He a motherfriggin trip, trip, sailor of the ship, ship When he make it drip, drip kiss him on the lip, lip That's the kind of dude I was lookin' for And yes you'll get slapped if you're lookin' doe"'' Ryder and Kitty are cheering for them, but Jake isn't Then Marley rapped "I said, excuse me, you're a hell of a guy I mean my, my, my, my you're like pelican fly I mean, you're so shy and I'm loving your tie You're like slicker than the guy with the thing on his eye, oh Yes I did, yes I did, somebody please tell him who the eff i is I am Marley Rose, I mack them dudes up, back coupes up, and chuck the deuce up" Franklin and Marley sang "Boy you got my heartbeat runnin' away Beating like a drum and it's coming your way Can't you hear that boom, badoom, boom, boom, badoom, boom, bass Yeah that's the super bass Got that super bass boom, badoom, boom, boom, badoom, boom, bass Yeah that's the super bass" Jason sang "Boom boom boom boom boom boom boom boom boom boom boom boom boom boom boom You got that boom, badoom, boom, boom, badoom, boom, he got that super bass Boom, badoom, boom, boom, badoom, boom, he got that super bass" Marley sang with Jason and Franklin harmonizing'' "See I need you in my life for me to stayNo, no, no, no, no I know you'll stay No, no, no, no, no don't go away Boy you got my heartbeat runnin' away Don't you hear that heartbeat comin' your way Oh it be like, boom, badoom, boom, boom, badoom, boom, bass Can't you hear that boom, badoom, boom, boom, badoom, boom, bass"'' Jason and Franklin sang with Marley belting "Boy you got my heartbeat runnin' away Beating like a drum and it's coming your way" All sang "Can't you hear that boom, badoom, boom, boom, badoom, boom, bass Yeah that's the super bass Got that super bass boom, badoom, boom, boom, badoom, boom, bass Yeah that's the super bass boom boom boom boom boom boom boom boom boom boom boom boom boom boom boom You got that boom, badoom, boom, boom, badoom, boom, he got that super bass Boom, badoom, boom, boom, badoom, boom, he got that super bass" After the performance everybody clapped, but Mr. Schue has a straight face. "Mr. Schue, what's wrong" Jason said "No" Mr. Schue said then left the choir room. ___________________________________________________ Then Mr. Schue is walking at the hallway on his way to his office, Marley,Jason and Franklin are following him "Mr. Schue?" Franklin said "No" Will said "Mr. Schuester" Marley said "No way" Will said "Mr. William Demetri Schuester" Jason said Then Will stopped walking "In my office now" Will said ____________________________________________________ Then they arrive at Will's office, then he closed the door and they all sat down "Why won't you let us do Nicki?" Jason asked "Yeah, everybody loves Barbie slash Roman Zolanski" Franklin said "Mr. Schue, to be honest she is one of my inspiration, at first she was just an underground rapper, until Lil Wayne discovered her because she has mad skills and signed her up to his label which is" Marley said "Young Money" Franklin said "Now, can i tell all of you why i don't want to do Nicki Minaj?" Will asked "Ok" Marley said "Have you heard of her song Stupid?" Will asked "What?" Jason and Marley simultaneously said "Mr. Schue, no singer or rapper is in the right mind to compose a song entitled Stupid" Marley said "Uhm, Marley it's not really entitled Stupid" Franklin said "Then what is it's title Hambo?" Jason asked "Stupid H" Franklin said "Stupid H?" Jason said "You know the H word" Franklin said "H word?" Marley said "It rhymes with bow" Franklin said "Owwwwww" Jason and Marley simultaneously said "So, the music video of that song received a lot of negative comments and it was named "Most Disliked Video On YouTube" Will said "Ow, but come on, your old kids did a Nicki Minaj song" Jason said "Yeah, you did Fly on Regionals" Franklin said "But some of her songs contain unappropriate lyrics" Will said "So, i guess we really can't do Nicki" Jason said "We still can, all of Nicki's song have clean versions" Franklin said "How did you know?" Will said "Well, i got her two albums Pink Friday and Roman Reloaded, all of her songs have explicit and clean versions" Franklin said "There! we should just perform the clean versions, Mr. Schue what do you say?" Jason said "Fine, let's do Nicki" Will said then Marley screeched, Avrenz and Jason had a high-five. "OK, guys i need to go" Will said then leaves his office "Well, Nicki Minaj week, check" Marley said "Spying on the competition?" Franklin said "Just wait little Hambo, we will meet our new competition someday" Jason said _____________________________________________________ Marley,Jason and Franklin comes out of Mr. Schue's office then 3 students approached them. "Uhm,hi" the black haired girl said "Hey you!" Marley said with a smile Then the black haired girl hid at the back of the blonde guy "Wow! this girl is retarded" Jason said "Jason! don't be such a bitch." Franklin said "Whatever" Jason said then rolled his eyes "So, what can we do for you guys?" Marley asked "We wanna join the glee club" the blonde girl said "Really?" Franklin said "Wait, first things first, what's all your name?" Jason asked "I'm Bridget, this is my twin-brother Cameron and our friend here Paige" the blonde girl said "Hi guys" Cameron said, Paige is still hiding at Cameron's back "What is your friend's problem? is she high?" Jason asked "Shut up, Jason" Franklin said "Hi Paige, i'm Marley,this is my cute bestfriend Franklin and our bitchy friend Jason" Marley said "Hi,uhm" Paige said "OK, so let's all go to the choir room, because you need to do your audition there" Marley said "What? you-you mean sing? infront of the glee club?" Paige asked "Yeah? why?" Franklin asked "I'm shy" Paige said "Seriously!? are you high or retared?" Jason said Then Franklin covered Jason's mouth "That's OK, we won't bite" "Yeah, come on!" Marley said "Ok" Paige said Then Marley and Franklin smiled at her ___________________________________________________________ They all entered the choir room and Mr. Schue approached them "Wow, that's a lot of recruit you got there" Mr. Schue said "Wait...is this a gang?" Paige said "Maybe you're retarted with an ectasy addiction?" Jason said "Shut up Jason" Franklin said "So, you see everybody is wearing pink today, clearly it's our Nicki Minaj week" Marley said "So, you have to audition with a Nicki Minaj song" Avrenz said "I'm down with that" Bridget said Automatic starts playing Bridget starts singing "I ''c''an't control the way I'm moving my hips Bet you never ever seen it like this I'm a monster on the floor I can't quit No no it's automatic, it's automatic" Cameron started singing "You're automatic and your heart's like an engine, I die with every beat. You're automatic and your voice is electric, Why do I still believe? It's automatic, every word in your letter. A lie that makes me bleed. It's automatic when you say things get better. But they never..." Paige and Cameron sang "There's no real love in you (Bridget:Eh eh eh eh eh eh):. There's no real love in you. There's no real love in you. (Bridget:Eh eh eh eh eh eh) Why do I keep lovin' you? Automatic (Bridget: It's automatic) Automatic. Automatic (Bridget: It's automatic) Automatic. Cameron sang "It's automatic counting cars on a crossroad. They come and go like you.It's automatic watching faces I don't know. Erase the face of you. It's automatic.Systematic. So traumatic.You're automatic" Bridget sang'' "It's automatic when I'm rockin the beats Systematically I'm dropping your heat It's just the way that I am Bridgy,Bridgy, so bad tonight, night ah ah ah ah"'' Paige sang " There's no real love in you (Cameron: Automatic). There's no real love in you (Bridget: It's automatic). There's no real love in you (Cameron:Automatic).Why do I keep lovin' you? (Bridget:It's automatic) Cameron sang "Each step you make. Each breath you take.Your heart, your soul.Remote-controlled This life is so sick.You're automatic to me" '' All sang ''"There's no real love in you. There's no real love in you. There's no real love in you. Why do I keep lovin' you? It's Automatic (Cameron: there's no real). Automatic (Bridget: Eh eh eh eh eh). Automatic (Cameron: love in you). Automatic. (Bridget: It's automatic)" Paige sang "There's no real love in you..." After the performance everybody clapped for them. "Wow! guys! that was an unexpected mash-up" Will said "Well, thanks to Cameron here" Paige said "Welcome to the NEW DIRECTIONS!!!!" Will and everyone happily said Then Paige,Cameron and Bridget are smiling __________________________________________________________________ At the hallways, Cameron,Bridget and Paige are walking and talking "Wow guys, our audition was the bomb!" Cameron said "I'll say, we NAILED it" Bridget said "Well, i think Glee club is gonna be awesome" Paige said then the 3 of them got slushied "Uhm, wow, that was intense" Bridget said Then Paige started crying "No, no Paige don't cry, i'm here for you" Cameron said while comforting her "Paige, it's OK this is what we in Glee club receive a slushie facial" Bridget said "That's it!!" Cameron said angrily "No, Cameron. Don't" Bridget said "But they made Paige cry and you" Cameron said "But i'm not crying genius" Bridget said "But i vowed to always protect you." Cameron said "God, i don't need your protection, we have the same damn age!" Bridget said "But i have to protect you! you're my little sister!!" Cameron said "For god's sake, Cameron i'm 15 and your 15, i'm not your baby sister and i don't need your protection and i don't need you ever!" Bridget said then Cameron's facial expression changed "Come on Paige, let's get cleaned up" Bridget said then leaves with Paige Cameron got hurt by what Bridget said. _____________________________________________________ At the Football Field Stands, Jake is sitting alone then Marley arrives "Hey Jakey!" Marley said Jake chuckled "Don't call me that" "Sooo, i was thinking you wanna do a duet?" Marley asked him "Sure, what song?" Jake asked "Your Love by Nicki Minaj" Marley said "Then let's do it." Marley stated singing "Shawty, Imma only tell you this once, you're the illest (Jake:Bah ba dah dah oh) And for your lovin' I'm a Die Hard like Bruce Willis (Jake:Bah ba dah dah oh) You got spark, you, you got spunk You, you got something all the girls want You're like a candy store And I'm a toddler You got me wantin' more and mo mo more and" Then this scene switches to the choir room with them singing it holding hands. Both sang "Your love, your love (yeah). Your love, your love (yeah), Your love, your love (yeah), Your love (yeah) Your love, your love (yeah), Your love, your love (yeah), Your love, your love (yeah), Your love, your love (yeah)" Jake rapped'' "She the type to pop tags and be cockin the brim Might breeze through The Ave, might stop at the gym And he keep a du rag, keep the wave on swim Wa-wa-waves on swim so they hate on him Anyway I think I met him sometime before In a different life or where I record I mean I was Adam, I think she was Eve"'' Marley rapped "But my vision ends with the apple on the tree 'S' on my chest cause I'm ready to save him Ready to give up on anybody that plays him And I think I love him, I love him just like I raised him When he call me mama, lil mama, I call him baby" Both sang'' "Shawty, Imma only tell you this once, you're the illest (Bah ba dah dah oh) And for your lovin' I'm a Die Hard like Bruce Willis (Bah ba dah dah oh) You got spark, you, you got spunk You, you got something all the girls want You're like a candy store and I'm a toddler You got me wantin' more and mo mo more and Your love, your love (yeah), Your love, your love, Your love, your love, Your love, your love"'' Jake sang'' "Find me in the dark I'll be in the stars Find me in your heart"'' Marley sang "I'm in need of your love Your Love, your love, your love, your love Baby, you’re the illest, your love" Both sang "Your love" After the performance everybody clapped except for Franklin just smiling "Wow Marley, wow Jake that was awesome!" Will said "Yeah, i just wanna let everybody know that me and Marley are......you say it baby" Jake said "Are dating" Marley said Then everybody clapped then Franklin standed up and walked out of the choir room. "What happened to him?" Kitty said Then Marley got worried of Franklin and Jake has an evil smirk on his face _____________________________________________________________________________ At the homecoming assembly all the students are making noises then Principal Figgins walks on stage. "Quiet children, please" Figgins said "Figgins! you rock!" a student screamed Kitty peeked at the curtains "So, this a very kicking new school year and it is very exciting...." Figgins said "God, doesn't he get tired of those speeches" Kitty said "You can't blame him, his just an old dude doing his job." Ryder said Franklin is on the other side practicing his rapping vocals "Hey Frank" Marley said "What?" Franklin asked "What happened to you? why did you walked out of the choir room like that?" Marley asked "Jubbie!!!! showtime" Cameron screamed "Coming Cam" Franklin said then leaves Marley without saying anything "Now, 1st place on last year's National competition, please give it up for the New Directions" Figgins said then the students clapped The curtains open then The Boys started playing and the students are cheering Bridget rapped "Punch line Queen, no boxer though,Might pull up in a Porsche, no boxster though Tell a hater, "Yo don't you got socks to blow? "Tell them Kangaroo Nick, I'll box a doe" Jake rapped "They should've said I got 5 in a possible,Don't go against Jakey, impossible,I done came through with my wrist on popsicle, Man these hoes couldn't ball with a tosticle, jigga" Then the all the girls are screaming " I LOVE YOU JAKE!!!" Kitty sang "Your lipstick stain Smells like a cheap hotel Diamond watches and a gold chain Can't make my frown turn around The Boys always spending all their money on love The Boys always spending all their money on love" "Kitty!!!! i love you" a jock screamed Ryder sang with New Directions'' "They wanna touch it, taste it, see it, feel it,Clone it, own it, Yeah yeah,Dial it, Dial it paper chase it get that money Yeah yeah"'' "RYDER!!!! i wanna be your Nicki!!!" a girl screamed Marley sang '' "You get high and love a bunch of girls And then cry on top of the world I hope you have the time of your life I hope I don't lose it tonight"'' Cameron rapped "I put all you bitches on to them good lace fronts Girls is my sons, carried them for 8 months And yes you're Pre-Mature Young Money to the Core I might give you a ticket so you can come see the tour Oh that's your new girl .? That's that Mid Grade Buck 50 on yo face with the switch blade Or the Razor Yeah the Razor She my son yeah But I ain't Raise her" Then Franklin comes out and rapped wildly'' "Goose me hater I get that Loose leaf Paper Them V-Necks be studded out T-Rex be gutted out Told 'em Nicki be chillin I'mma keep hurting they feelings Because you'll never be Jordan You couldn't even be Pippen You couldn't even be tripping You can't afford a vacation I'm out in Haiti with Haitians I go to Asia with Asians You mad dusty, you a lil dusty possum I just come through with the six like my name was Blossom" '' Then all the girls screeched Marley with a sad face sang "You get high and love a bunch of girls And then cry on top of the world I hope you have the time of your life I hope I don't lose it tonight, '' Bridget sang ''"You get high and love a bunch of girls And then cry on top of the world I hope you have the time of your life I hope I don't lose it tonight" Kitty,Marley and Bridget sang "The Boys always spending all their money on love The Boys always spending all their money on love (Franklin:Uh,huh) The Boys always spending (Franklin:Pretty gang) all their money on love (Franklin:Young Money) The Boys always spending all their money on love" Franklin sang then fades "Marley,Marley,Marley" '' After the performance all the students clapped and the New Directions are smiling because they pulled off a none disastorous performance. "Oh my god" Kitty said Then all of the New Directions smile started to fade because all of the students are half-naked and sexually making out "Oh my god" Marley said then ran signaling she is about to vomit. "OK, i was not expecting this kind of thing" Jake said "YES! BABY! SPEND MONEY ON MY LOVE!!!!" a girl screamed "This is really starting to get gross" Franklin said "PLEASE! TOUCH IT! TASTE IT! FEEL IT! SEE IT! CLONE IT! AHH! OWN IT! YEAH!! YEAH!! BABY!!" a girl screamed The glee club was speechless because they can't do anything to stop it. ___________________________________________________________ At the choir room, everybody is quiet and Mr. Schue is too, clearly mad about what happened. "Guys, what happened at the assembly was by far worst thing that happened compared to the other assembly performance of New Directions" Will said "Well, what happened to the previous assembly performances? you know the aftermath and other stuffs" Franklin asked "First, we were assigned to perform songs that has Jesus on it and balloons, second, it turned into a sex riot, third everybody was lip-synching and the main singer collapsed because she got overdosed by Cheetos and now this" Will said "Mr. Schue, we're sorry" Marley said "No guys, i'm not mad" Will said "Really?" Ryder said "Yeah, because it was hormones" Will said "Yeah, when you gotta do it, you gotta do it" Jake said "You know guys, Nicki Minaj is a great artist she inspires people in a different way and her songs might be unappropriate but they all have stories, she tapped into her feelings and wrote a song that would sell" Will said "And sell it did" Jason said "OK guys, let's move on to our next homework" Will said "Uhm, Mr. Schue" Franklin said "Yes?" Will said "If it's OK, i'd like to perform one last Nicki Minaj song?" Avrenz asked "Sure buddy" Will said "I better hope that's not Save Me! because that is my Barbie jam!" Jason said "No it's not" Franklin said _____________________________________________________________ Then at the gymnasium of University of Louiseville Santana is rehersing something with some cheerleaders. "OK guys, uhm maybe we should take a break" Santana said. Then she looked at her phone and Britney haven't replied to her messages. Marilyn Monroe starts playing and Santana started singing ''"I can be selfish Yeah, so impatient Sometimes I feel like Marilyn Monroe I’m insecure yeah I make mistakes Sometimes I feel like I’m at the end of the road" Then the cheerleaders are watching her Then at the choir room Franklin sang "I can get low I can get low Don’t know which way is up Yeah I can get high, I can get high Like I could never come down call it a curse!" Marley is looking at him at a worried way Santana sang'' "Or just call me blessed If you can’t handle my worst"'' Franklin sang "You ain’t getting my best" Santana sang "Is this how Marilyn Monroe felt" Franklin sang with teary eyes'' "Felt,felt,felt'' Must be how Marilyn Monroe felt" Santana sang with teary eyes "felt felt felt" Both sang'' "Take me or leave me I’ll never be perfect Believe me I’m worth it So take me or leave me So take me or leave me So take me or leave me So take me or leave me"'' Santana sang "Call it a curse or just call me Franklin sang "Blessed if you can't handle My worst you ain't getting my best Santana sang while crying'' "Is this how Marilyn Monroe felt"'' Franklin sang while crying'' "felt felt, felt?"'' Both sang'' "Must be how Marilyn Monroe felt,felt, felt, felt"'' After the performance the cheerleaders clapped for Santana, however the others are worried about her At the choir room everybody is clapping for Franklin, however Marley is worried about him THE END Songs All of the songs are by Nicki Minaj unless otherwise stated. *'Va Va Voom'. Sung by Britney with the Cheerios *'Super Bass'. Sung by Jason,Marley and Franklin *'Automatic/Automatic. ''by ''Nicki Minaj/Tokio Hotel .''Sung by Cameron,Bridget and Paige *Your Love. Sung by Jake and Marley *The Boys. by Nicki Minaj and Cassie. Sung by New Directions *Marilyn Monroe'''. Sung by Franklin and Santana Trivia *Sue thinks Va Va Voom is called Whip It. *Nicki Minaj's two alter ego "Barbie" and "Roman Zolanski" are mentioned by Franklin. *Sue might be referring to Lil Kim when she said "washed-up wannabe" *Jason's favorite Nicki Minaj song is "Save Me" noting that its his "Barbie jam"